


Thread of Fate

by AlwaysEverlark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Besotted Ben, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Rey is a mistery, Soft Ben, Soulmates, Street musician Ben, he’s in love (and wet), soft rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/pseuds/AlwaysEverlark
Summary: When Ben sees Rey one day in the subway, he keeps going to the same station to see her again... and sings her a song.Based on James Blunt Song “You are beautiful”Thanks, you are the best @Here4thereylo !
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	Thread of Fate

Ben is a street musician. He’s been playing on the streets for a year now, leaving behind a promising rock career with the First Order, but the royalties are enough for him to live this anonymous life. It feels lonely sometimes, but he’s found freedom and certain calm in his life.

He plays on the streets, in parks, on the subway... he likes to change where he plays. New people, new atmosphere, new sounds. 

It’s the first day that feels like spring: shiny and warm. He’s about to stay outdoors today but he feels a pull, like he’s tied by an invisible string to someone or something and heads to the subway. 

He choses a corner, good acoustics he thinks, and starts to play his guitar. Song after song, he sees people walking by, people staring at him, people singing along, until he sees the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen: brunette, slender, hazel eyes and freckles. She’s sitting with a man.

He can’t take his eyes from her, and it feels like she’s taken his breath. He struggles to keep singing, but he manages to finish the song before she and her friend or boyfriend catch the next train.

From that moment, Ben tries to be in that same subway station at the same time every day. Sometimes she’s alone, but most of the time she is with that same man (at that point Ben is sure he’s her boyfriend, the lucky bastard).

One evening that’s raining cats and dogs, Ben is late. His hair is wet and falls in his face, his white T-shirt is totally soaked and glued to his torso due his guitar strap. He walks fast to reach his corner, the very first place where he saw her. He hasn’t seen her in the last couple of days, and he feels restless.

When did his life depend on seeing a totally unknown woman for one minute? He doesn’t know, but he feels she’s his other half, his soulmate...if that even exists. 

Suddenly, he sees her in front of him. She’s walking towards him through the crowd. They lock eyes for a brief and intense moment before each of them keep walking in opposite directions. 

He feels something, and he wonders if she feels it too.

When he gets home, he grabs his notebook, the one he used to write his own songs and writes her a song.

It’s his first love song. He decides he will sing it the next time he sees her alone. He’s hopeless, he knows she never will be his, but that song is only for her. For him. For them.

Less than a week later, he finds his opportunity. She’s wearing a white sundress, and she’s more radiant than the sun. She stops to listen to him, hidden among the crowd that surrounds him. He ends the song he’s playing and starts singing her song. Looking at her, only at her. She’s staring at him too, biting her bottom lip. 

_ My life is brilliant _

_ My love is pure _

_ I saw an angel _

_ Of that I'm sure _

_ She smiled at me on the subway _

_ She was with another man _

_ But I won't lose no sleep on that _

_ 'Cause I've got a plan _

_ You're beautiful _

_ You're beautiful _

_ You're beautiful, it's true _

_ I saw your face in a crowded place _

_ And I don't know what to do _

_ 'Cause I'll never be with you _

_ Yes, she caught my eye _

_ As we walked on by _

_ She could see from my face that I was _

_ Fuckin' high  _

_ And I don't think that I'll see her again _

_ But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end _

_ You're beautiful _

_ You're beautiful _

_ You're beautiful, it's true _

_ I saw your face in a crowded place _

_ And I don't know what to do _

_ 'Cause I'll never be with you _

  
  


_ You're beautiful _

_ You're beautiful _

_ You're beautiful, it's true _

_ There must be an angel with a smile on her face _

_ When she thought up that I should be with you _

_ But it's time to face the truth _

_ I will never be with you _

When he finishes the song, he looks to the ground, a bit embarrassed, a bit emotional. He’s sure he’s made a fool of himself. What was he thinking? But then he feels a warm hand touching his cheek and he raises his eyes to see her, tears in her eyes.

“Hello stranger,” she says with a British accent, stepping closer. He closes the gap and presses his forehead with her, nuzzling her nose, unable to articulate a word. “Do you want to go for a walk? With me?”

He looks at her and smiles before gathering all his courage to kiss her, a soft kiss, a deep kiss. She moans in his mouth.

“With you. Always,” he says, taking her hand. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short and I knows it’s super fluffy, but I wanted to share a bit of love Reylo love in these dark days.
> 
> Please leave your comments and kudos if this story made you smile :-)


End file.
